


Be They as Three

by NoxiousLovexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxiousLovexx/pseuds/NoxiousLovexx
Summary: Harry, Draco, and Severus have now been soul-bonded by the fairies.  They are trying to feel out their new bond, as well as each other.  Slowly, the bond starts to take on a whole new form, causing the power structure to be tipped.  Something is coming for Severus, something dark, and it won't go down without a fight.  Can the bond grow strong enough to save him, or will Severus be doomed to darkness?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the editor for this, so sorry if it's sloppy, I did my best! But anyways, I decided to end the first chapter here. Enjoy! :3

_Crash_ . Bang . **Boom**!

 

“What the bloody hell is happening down there, Draco?!” Severus yelled down the stairs to the basement of their shared potion’s shop, Brew For You, at the sound of commotion that met his ears.

“It is Potter again!” Draco responded, a hint of panic lacing his voice. “You would think someone could perfect a floo landing after this many years, but noooo Saint Potter still comes in like he is riding on the back of a zoo wagon!”

“I--” _Crash_ . “Oof.”  Bang . “Lost my glasses again, not my fault!” **Boom**. Harry blurted out as he crashed into more things in the storeroom.

“Are you really the wizard that defeated The Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry? You are 24, and you did not think to use an eye correcting potion after all these years?” Draco said tauntingly, helping Harry to his feet and finally guiding him over to a chair.

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground, and Draco snorted realizing that Harry really had not thought of it before! To think… after all these years in the Wizarding World. Those years living with Muggles really must have done a number on him.

“Well, why didn’t the potion masters I am bonded to think to suggest it?” Harry mumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Severus finally had enough of the bickering between the two younger men, and having heard of Harry’s predicament had grabbed a potion from the shelf and joined the two downstairs. Both boys turned to look at him as he made his way over to Harry, his work robes swishing behind him.

“Really, Harry, I do not know if you will ever cease to amaze me.  Here, drink this.  It was just brewed this morning, but I think you can use it more than any of my customers could anyways.” Severus instructed, pulling off the cork of a teal colored potion and putting it in Harry’s hands.  Harry took a sniff of it and scrunched his nose, earning a snort of amusement from Severus.  “It is not a poison, at least not this time.” Severus added with a smirk in jest.

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking it really would be comical to be done in by one of his bond mates without asking any questions.  He blocked his nose off and tossed the potion back, drinking it down in one big gulp. At first, nothing seemed any different. Then suddenly his world view went from foggy glass to pristine waters. He could clearly see Draco and Severus standing near by and the storeroom of the potion’s shop around him. His eyes must have widened, for Draco gave another laugh and slapped him on the back.

“Welcome to the world of 20/20 vision, Harry.” Draco said jokingly, offering Severus a brief grin for having thought to grab the potion when overhearing their conversation.

“Thank you for the potion.” Harry said begrudgingly. “Do you want something for it?”

“In case you forgot, we are soul mates, Harry, so I do not really think charging you for an image correcting potion is really something I plan to do. Plus, it will not break my vault anyway. I am not exactly a beggar in Knockturn Alley, you know.” Severus replied, shaking his head at his dark haired bond mate.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about two weeks since Harry, Draco, and Severus had visited the fairy mound on Harry’s property in Connemara Island. Not a whole lot had changed in that time, at least nothing the three men could point out.  Harry had taken to visiting Severus and Draco at their potion’s shop when he was not teaching at Hogwarts. Severus and Draco had been to Hogwarts a few times as well, but after Dumbledore kept popping into different portraits to talk to them all the time, they had kept the main part of their interactions outside of Hogwarts. Even when he was out of this world, it seemed like Dumbledore was still a meddling old man.

Harry was coming up on the end of the semester, and currently working on The Unforgivable Curses with his seventh year students.  He still was not sure if the Ministry allowed it because he was Harry Potter, or if they finally saw that it was something that needed to be taught in school.  Harry looked back a lot of times and tried to think of how the War could have been influenced if all the students had received a better Defence Against the Dark Arts education. Not that he was knocking Dumbledore’s choices of professors during his school term, but most people agreed they learned next to nothing, save the year Professor Lupin was briefly there. Harry and Draco had talked about it once, but it was hard to see Harry’s point of view, as Draco was trained in the Dark Arts from an early age, and thus was a lot better at defending himself against them. Severus for his part did not seem too bitter anymore about not being able to have the position of Defense teacher, as it was common knowledge during his school term that Severus wanted the position.  Since being bonded to the man, and spending more time around him, Harry often wondered what Dumbledore was thinking by _not_ giving the man the position. Ah well, it all somehow turned out for the best.

Severus and Draco’s Potions store, Brew For You, was actually one of the top grossing shops in Diagon Alley. With Severus’s excellence and, begrudgingly, Harry had to admit also Draco’s growing precision in brewing difficult potions, the shop saw a lot of business.  The two man did not carry such “trivial childish things” (as Severus told Harry once) as love potions, but the potions they did carry aided many aspects of Wizard’s lives, from something as simple as curing an ailment, to helping a wizarding couple become fertile and carry offspring.

Currently, Draco and Severus were working on an extremely volatile potion, Severus’s trademark, the Wolfsbane Potion. After the Great War, and the recruiting attempts of Fenrir Greyback, of course, England had a much larger population of werewolves. So the Wolfsbane Potion had been worked on by Draco and Severus, and almost now at near perfection. Their Wolfsbane gave the werewolf both control of his actions, and his emotions during the full moon transformation. They were still working out one more thing with the potion, and that was the ability to completely stunt the werewolf’s transformation during the full moon into the beast, allowing the werewolf to live an almost nearly human existence.

As Draco was adding the final ingredient, he heard the popping sound of an apparition upstairs in their home quarters, along with the jingle of the wards being triggered.  Very few people had the coordinates of their privates quarters, so when Harry appeared in the two men’s workshop after a soft knocking on the door, Draco calmed down and watched as Severus stirred the potion counter clockwise three times before placing a statis on the brew, as it now needed to sit for an entire moon cycle.

“Hey, uh, sorry for coming over without any warning, but Hermione has been researching--” Draco groaned and Harry tossed him a look of contempt before continuing. “Fairy bonds, and tribonds in general, and discovered something a little strange.  As you both know, Ron and Hermione were soul bonded by a Ministry appointed Connector, as all the wizarding couples that take the _Potion de Sort_ do. But fairy bonds are different, in that they all designate a submissive and Dominant partner in the bond. Ours being a three way bond… complicates it a bit, as the material she was able to find was not all that specific since it's rare for the soul to be broken up into three parts. So… it could end up with a few outcomes, but somewhere in all of it, there will be one of us who is considered the Alpha Dominant and have well,” Here Harry paused and a light pink tinted hue graced his cheeks, “have the most sway in all matters of the relationship.”

After Harry spoke he hid behind his hand a moment before removing it and glancing at the two men, afraid of their response.  Severus seemed to be contemplating it, while Draco just seemed arrogantly sure of himself. Harry did not see the tell tale signs of anger that he was expecting at his declaration of Hermione’s findings, so for that he was grateful.

“And,” Severus drawled, “was Mrs. Weasley able to find when these things may come into play?”

“As I said, the material was not very through and sparse, so that was all she was able to discern on the matter. I rather thought you would be a tad… bothered by this but you both seem to be dealing with it rather well.” Harry said with surprise.

“It really is hard to remember you grew up with Muggles, but to the rest of us that were raised in Wizarding households, the idea of Dominance and submission does not hold such the taboo on it that the Muggles give it. I assume that something about our magic will aid in the selection of roles, but personally I have always been rather Dominant when it comes to relationships.” Draco explained as he began to clean up his work space, offering Harry a look of remorse.  It was obvious Draco assumed he would have prowess over Harry, causing the dark haired Wizard to scoff.

“Why don’t we head upstairs and relax for a bit? I know after a day of teaching, the relaxation would be a welcome break, and we have been brewing for the past three hours. Draco just purchased a batch of Butterbeer and some pumpkin tarts.” Severus offered to Harry, not waiting for a response as he made his way up the stairs to their personal quarters.

“And I can kick your arse in a game of Wizard’s Chess again!’ Draco said with delight, following Severus’s lead up the stairs.  Harry laughed and followed the blonde haired man and the three settled into the Potion Maker’s sitting room. Harry came from the kitchen with the pumpkin tarts Severus had suggested, and Draco placed a rather large jug of butterbeer on the table with three glasses and plates.

Harry took the jug and poured himself a glass, taking a small sip and sighing in contentment. “Is this alcoholic butterbeer?” he questioned after a moment.

Draco grinned and answered, “Of course! Where is the fun otherwise?”

“Why, Mr. Malfoy are you trying to get me drunk?” Harry asked jokingly.

Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh no, you caught onto my dastardly plan! Severus, whatever will we do now?!”

Severus held his hands up and shook his head rather violently. “No no no, you two save your foolishness for each other.” He snorted and took a glass to pour himself some butterbeer as well before observing the two younger men for a moment. Who would have thought that the “greasy dungeon bat” would come to be the soul mate of the two younger and beautiful men in front of him? Severus himself still thought it a joke, even more so after Harry’s information on Hermione’s findings of their bond. If he had to think about it, of course, Severus assumed Draco and Harry would both be submissive to him.  But somewhere deep inside of himself the thought of dominating either of the two men did not sit right with him, and that is the part of him that caused worry.  He had served a Master for years, first the Dark Lord, then Dumbledore in some form as his spy. Never left to his own devices until the end of the war, Severus often thought back on how he was always living to serve someone else.

Severus was drawn out of his reverie by the blonde haired and black haired boys in front of him staring at him intently.  Severus looked confused, having not followed much of the train of conversation in the past few minutes. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow, “I can quite honestly confess to having no idea why either of you two are staring at me, but I must insist it end now.”

Draco laughed and nudged Harry in the shoulder, causing the dark haired man to laugh before explaining. “We were simply inquiring if you would be opposed to us playing Wizard’s Chess, and you playing the victor.” Harry explained helpfully, pulling the board out from under the sofa they were currently sitting on.

Severus sat back in the armchair and shook his head, “I would not be averse to watching and crushing the champion of your little child’s game, no.” He said dismissively.

Draco snorted and begin to set the board up for the game between Harry and himself.  The two men quickly got into the game, battling to capture each other’s pieces. After a few minutes, it seemed like Harry was about the capture Draco’s Queen, when Draco’s Knight checkmated Harry’s King for a victory. Draco was grinning and rather pleased with himself.

“Check and mate!” Draco cried with delight, taking another sip of his butterbeer. Harry and Severus changed seats, allowing Severus to play while Harry took the armchair. The game between the two Slytherins was fierce, neither man allowing much opportunity for victory.  Both men were calm and calculating through the entire match, and Harry found himself actually engaged with watching the two.  Severus made a risky move, allowing Draco to take his Pawn and Knight, but then somehow his Queen checkmated Draco’s King, and Draco had no escape.  Draco sighed in defeat and Severus beamed brightly.

“As I said, a delight to crush you Mister Malfoy, as always!” Severus mocked, moving back to the sofa to sit comfortably again.

Draco groaned and whined, “I was so close this time, Severus! You always sneakily win at the end somehow!”

“Years and years of being a pawn in someone’s game will teach you how to control the board yourself, eventually,” Severus mumbled, saying what he was thinking out loud without much thought on the matter.  Harry and Draco glanced at each other briefly, before looking towards Severus as he expressed the thought.  

 _Perhaps the alcohol was loosening his tongue…_ Severus thought briefly, before quickly dismissing the notion. Either way, he did believe it was time to get into his own sanctuary.

“The hour is drawing late, I think I will retire to my chambers now.  Have a nice night, Harry, and thank you for the visit. I find your company… ambile, which must mean we are moving in right direction at least. Draco, I will see you in the morning, if you would not mind tidying up.” Severus said, already moving towards his bedroom door.

“Good night, Severus,” Harry said in departure to the fleeting figure of Severus. “Thanks for the butterbeer, Draco. I had fun, I will try to send an owl next time I plan to drop by though. Good night.” He grinned and moved towards the floo, shouting “Black Manor!” and throwing a pinch of floo powder, and in a flash disappeared into the fire place.

Draco quickly made to disposing of the cups and plates, before adjourning to his own chambers for the night.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Severus had been in bed for what felt like only a few hours, when he shouted out in his sleep for a solid minute.  Draco came running into the older man’s bedchamber, having heard the commotion from his own room.

“Severus, Severus,” Draco said, standing over the man and shaking his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

Severus blinked and blearily looked up at Draco. “I don’t know what came over me, a nightmare? I am fine though now, Draco, thank you for the concern.” Severus said dismissively. Draco shook his head but moved away from the bed.

“If you say so, Severus, sleep well.” Draco said before softly shutting the door.

Severus sat up in bed and shivered, placing his hand over the black ink on his arm. He took a minute to calm himself before drawing the covers back over himself and laying back down in bed.

 _I am coming for you, Severus Snape…_ a voice whispered out of the darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual chapter, deleted the A/N from before.  
> Harry/Draco/Severus goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! 4/11/18 but… better late than never? Putting this out now, but planning two chapters this weekend if I can! I really have plans for this story and the characters won't leave me alone, I'm just sorry it took so long to get out.  
> But thank you for the continued support! It really spurs me on. :3
> 
> If the first bit sounds oddly worded, it was originally to meet the NaNoWriMo word count so some of it sounds funny, haha. Half was written before and half written today.

 

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, once again, glad to see you all here in one piece.” Professor Harry Potter said addressing the classroom of Seventh Years in front of him. “What Unforgivable were we working on this week? I seem to have forgotten…” Harry stated in jest. Of course, there was one person who took him seriously and laughing Harry said, “Yes, Mr. Miorn?”

“We were working on the Imperius curse, Professor!” the small red haired boy said helpfully. The class snickered and Harry quickly made to quiet them with a motion of his hands. 

“Thank you Mr. Miorn! I must be getting senile in my old age!” Harry said laughing and opening some books on his desk.

“Old age? Professor, you are only 24!” one of his female students cried out in outrage.

“And you are still as handsome as anyone in Hogwarts!” yelled out another.

Harry blushed and made himself look busy flipping through pages in his notes.  Despite having bonded to Harry and Severus, it somehow did not get out into the regular Wizarding public, somehow. Perhaps it because that old beetle Rita Skeeter had been fired from the Daily Prophet ages ago and they now had much better reporters that were unconcerned with his personal life? Or maybe it was because they were bonded by fairies as opposed to the Ministry, making their bonding legal and binding of course, but the Ministry might be slow on picking up on it. Either way, it made it so Harry had to push away his fair share of admirers. Most of them, he was sure, were probably glory hounds, seeking to have that illicit romance with the Boy Who Lived so they could tell all their friends and sell the story to the less desirable media. Even being a Professor at Hogwarts, Harry was amazed at the flocks of young girls throwing themselves at him.  Never mind he was a Professor, they all seemed to forget that in their attempts to win his attentions. Harry huffed and thought about what they would do when they found out about his soul bond, and it gave him a moment of private amusement. 

“As I was saying…” Harry started, looking out at the class again and drawing himself out of his thoughts. “The Imperius curse can be cast my saying the incantation “Imperio”, and is one of the three Unforgivables. The Imperius curse is the least deadly of the three, and unique in the fact that it is the only one that can be defended against. How can one defend against Imperius?”

A few hands here and there went up around the room. Harry took a moment to look around before picking a blonde haired Slytherin girl in the front row. 

“Ms. Zabini?” 

“Imperius can be defended against if the intended of the curse possesses an exceptional strength of will, enough to fight against the caster’s desires.” Cassie Zabini answered out immediately.

“Very good, Ms. Zabini! Five points to Slytherin.” Harry replied, before looking around once more. “And what is the purpose of the Imperius curse?”

More hands went up, and Harry picked a red haired boy near the back.

“Mr. Reo?” 

“The Imperius curse, if cast correctly, places the victim under complete control of the caster.” Calin Reo stated quietly.

“Good, five points to Gryffindor.” Harry declared before continuing with the lesson. “The Imperius curse was invented during the Middle Ages, by dark witches and wizards. It’s purpose during that time, as well as in the present, was for coercion and brainwashing others into slavery. The Dark Lord Voldemort actually legalised all three Unforgivables when he gained control of the Ministry, and it was taught to students right here at Hogwarts by Amycus Carrow. Imagine, Hogwarts students with the Imperius curse not only being taught to them, but encouraged to be used against others.” 

The class grew quiet as those students in the room glanced around. Although the War was over, the shadow of the War still hung heavily over everyone in the Wizarding World. And that was part of the reason Harry seeked to educate the students on things like the Unforgivables, as well as other Dark Arts.  This was DEFENSE against the Dark Arts, it was about time they learned how to actually  _ defend  _ themselves.

“For your assignments, I want a four page parchment report on the Imperius curse. You can write about anything concerning it, from its history, to a personal account of being under the curse. Class dismissed.”

The students quickly shuffled out of the room, murmuring to each other as they left. A few gave a “Goodbye Professor” before they departed.  Harry waited until the last student left to shut the door. It was his last class of the day, and he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.  Harry gathered up his notes and stuffed them in his pack, making sure to ensure they all were there, not wanting any of his notes on the Unforgivables to fall into any Hogwarts student’s hands. As he was shutting his bag and walking towards the door, he got the most uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach, and felt a slight tugging inside. A tugging of what he was not sure, but the tugging was concerning his dark mate Severus, that much his psyche made him aware of.  He quickly made his way out of his classroom to his private chambers near the Gryffindor Common Room and walked quickly over to the fire. Putting in a quick fire call to Brew For You, it took only a moment before the face of not Severus, but Draco appeared in his fireplace.

“Potter? What’s going on, we were not expecting any calls from you today.” The blonde haired boy’s head said from the fire.

“I just got a really strange feeling about Severus. Is everything alright?” Harry said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“Severus is down in the shop with a customer right now. Nothing really happened that I can think of that would affect the bond.” Draco replied with concern.

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I have plans for the night, but would you and Severus care to join me at Hogwarts tomorrow? Slytherin and Gryffindor are having a Quidditch match, and I figure the nostalgia of it all would be entertaining.” Harry offered, his face lighting up with a grin.

“I personally find the entire idea amusing, but I can’t speak for Severus, I will ask him when I go back downstairs, though, and meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow with or without him.” Draco replied jubilantly before the fire call ended.

“Hmm… strange.” Harry mumbled to himself, making his way into his bedroom to change for the night out with his friends.

 

**~*~**

 

The Leaky Cauldron had not really changed much since his school days, Harry mused as he drew the door to the establishment open. It was still always full of older patrons, and during Hogsmeade weekends the Hogwarts students. It was now run by a man named Edmond Skrim. The only difference was now he could enjoy adult beverages as well as Butterbeer. Of course more often than not, Harry still found himself enjoying butterbeer most of the times he came to the pub. As he was making his way through the pub he saw Ron’s bright red locks and Hermione waving at him frantically towards the back, and with a grin made his way towards his best friends. They had made it through some rough times, and their friendship had managed to hold up through it all. With their adult lives, it was not always easy to get out on nights like these, especially with Hermione and Ron having to find sitters for their kids. Mrs. Weasley was always thrilled to watch her youngest grandchildren, thankfully, which was where Amelia and Riley were tonight. 

“Harry, mate, you made it!” Ron said cheerfully, clapping Harry on the back when he joined them at the table. Hermione offered a smile.

“Glad you could make it, Harry, I know it is hard to get out during the term.” Hermione said, getting up and giving Harry a quick hug.

“You look great, ‘Mione,” Harry complimented sincerely. Hermione was pregnant with their third child, and about two months in. During all her pregnancies, Hermione managed to be one of those woman that barely showed, and the glow of pregnancy gave her a prenatural ethereal feel.

Ron looked pleased, and Harry had to laugh at the two, carrying on the trend of having multiple Weasley children. 

“What will you be drinking tonight Harry?” Esmeralda, one of the waitresses at the Cauldron asked. 

“Uhm, I’ll take a Fire Dragon and some pumpkin tarts please.” Harry said after a moment’s consideration. Ron whistled at his selection.

“Starting out strong tonight, mate!” Ron said with a laugh. “Make that two!”

Hermione giggled at her husband and smiled at the waitress. “Just a water for me, please but an order of pumpkin tarts… with mayonnaise and sour cream.”

Ron and Harry made disgusted looks, but after the first two pregnancies they both knew better then to comment on Hermione’s pregnancy craving tastes. Esmeralda quirked an eyebrow at the order but her quill scribbled it down all the same.

“Coming right up!” She said cheerfully as she ran the order back to the kitchen.

“So…” Ron started out, glancing at Harry. “How’s the Snakes?”

“Really Ronald, you could at least pretend you’re trying to like them! Harry  _ is _ bonded to them for life, after all!” Hermione berated, whacking her husband on the back of the head lightly.

“Ow! ‘Mione that hurt! And sooooorrryyyy for not instantly getting over years of resentment at the hand’s of the blonde ferret.” Ron grumbled with a sour look on his face.  

This time it was Harry who whacked him on the head, to the surprise of all three of the occupants of the table. Harry looked at his hand, then at his best friend and gave a slight shrug. “Sorry, Ron but that is my soulmate you’re talking about, the bond didn’t seem to like that much.”

“The bond didn’t like it, or you didn’t?” Hermione said with a slight grin. Ron still had a look of disbelief on his face as Esmeralda returned with their drinks, saving Harry from having to respond to Hermione’s question.

“Here you are, luvs. Two Fire Dragons for the handsome wizards and a water for the lovely witch.” She winked at them all, causing Ron to blush in response. “The pumpkin tarts will be right out. The house elves are just trying to make the special order.”

Ron’s eyes widened and Harry started whispering inconspicuously after the witch’s statement. Hermione stood from the table with a glint of anger in her eyes.

“The Leaky Caldron has house elves now?!” She asked in a loud tone, causing several patrons to look at the trio. Hermione had continued her work, turned S.P.E.W. into a national organization with its own branch at the Ministry of Magic and everything. While she knew she would never win the battle of giving all elves their freedom, she would still work her hardest at it, always trying to coerce wizarding families into either paying their elves for their service or releasing them.  Unfortunately for her, most elves  _ enjoyed _ their work.

“Don’t you worry one moment, Mrs. Weasley, we pay our elves and offer them rooms of their own here at the inn. We have a family of lovely elves, and you are welcome to meet and talk to them.” a voice came from behind the bar. The new owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Edmond Skrim was smiling at them from his spot at the bar. Hermione seemed satisfied with the reply and offered Esmeralda a smile in apology.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just really passionate about house elf liberation!” She offered up. Harry was looking into his glass with interest and Ron was staring at the wall. The two boys were not about to get into that today. Esmeralda giggled and shuffled away, presumably to get their food.

“Anyways, to answer you from before Ron, Severus and Draco are both fine.  I’ve invited them to the Quidditch match tomorrow. Thought it would be funny to watch our old teams play again.” Harry said, taking a swig of his drink. After swallowing he let his mouth open and a flame like a dragon might produce spewed out. Ron followed suit, causing a laugh from Hermione.

“I can still remember when we first tried those, we almost flooed away it surprised us so much!” She said in remembrance. 

“Charlie wasn’t kidding when he recommended them, they have enough booze to stir dragons.” Ron said, taking another sip of his drink.

Esmeralda returned with their pumpkin tarts, setting them out on the table. She offered Hermione’s up with a note.

“From the house elves, luv, they said they appreciate your concern but love their work here and would be glad to floo into the Ministry to see you some time.” She grinned and returned to her other tables. 

The boys shook their heads but Hermione seemed satisfied and happy with the note, tucking it into a pocket. The three friends ate their treats and finished off their drinks with some light conversation about what Harry was working on, and Hermione and Ron’s plans for the new baby.  After they were done they left the Cauldron.

“See you soon, Harry!” Hermione said, giving him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

“Good luck with your Slytherins!” Ron said, laughing, before he and Hermione disapparated. Harry disapparated not long after, returning to his house for the night,.

 

**~*~**

 

Back at Draco and Severus’s shop, the two were getting ready for bed themselves. Draco was closing the shop, and Severus was just sweeping up the Potion’s lab after a busy day of making potions for the customers in Diagon Alley.

“So, Sev… Harry invited us to a Quidditch math at Hogwarts tomorrow. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. You up for it?” Draco said as he joined Severus in the basement where they kept their potion’s lab. 

Severus stopped sweeping a minute to look at Draco in bafflement. “Excuse me? Did you fall and hit your head or something?”

“Whaatttt?” Draco said with a pout. “I think it could be amusing. That and I wouldn’t mind watching a match. We hardly ever go to see any games.”

“That’s because I have far better things to do then watch wizards smack balls around, like, I don’t know, run a business.” Severus said with sarcasm, finishing up his sweeping and arranging empty potion’s bottles on the shelf.

“Just because you hate flying, doesn’t mean the rest of us do. I think we should go, and Harry invited us. He enjoys it, so we should make some effort to indulge him.” Draco said, gathering up a bag of ingredients on the work table and returning it to it’s storage jar.

“Fine, fine, we’ll go to the game then. But only to watch Slytherin crush Gryffindor. Now that Harry isn’t on the team, maybe they stand a chance.” Severus huffed out, grabbing his cloak from the chair. “Send an owl and let him know, I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“Sure, will you put some tea on?” Draco questioned, making his way up the stairs. Severus nodded in response and followed the blonde up. He tapped lightly on the wall behind the counter of the shop and the door to their apartment appeared. As he went up, Draco followed, searching out his owl, Dread and attaching the note before sending the owl out the window.

Severus was putting the kettle on the stove when an image flitted across the copper kettle surface. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, seeing nothing, but having sworn he’d seen eyes peering at him, great big red eyes. Draco came sprinting into the room and looking around with his wand out.

“Draco what the hell are you doing?” Severus cried out, looking at the blonde in shock.

“I… thought there was someone here.The bond… twinged? I guess it was nothing though, you seem fine. How’s the tea coming?” Draco said in response, grabbing two tea cups and setting them out on the table.

“Everything is fine, and the tea is just finishing now.” Severus said in assurance, pouring the two cups and settling at the table. But he had a weird feeling that he couldn’t shake off.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry was waiting out by Hagrid’s hut for Severus and Draco. They hadn’t wanted to travel by floo, so the two were apparating there. Two pops announced their arrival and Harry offered them a small smile in greeting. Surprisingly, he received two smiles in return, something he wasn’t entirely sure Severus was capable of. 

“Draco rather insisted on this, Harry, so let’s hope Slytherin pounds Gryffindor into the ground.” Severus said with a smirk, a much more familiar expression to Harry.

“I don’t know, Severus, the Gryffindor team is pretty good this year. I’m not Head of House or anything, but let’s just say they let me sit in on their practices.” Harry said with a wink. “Not to say that Slytherin isn’t equally as good buuuuttt….” Harry trailed off and Draco snickered in response.

“You wish!” Draco responded as the three made their way up to Hogwarts. They traveled to the front gate and made their way through the castle towards the Quidditch Pitch, following on the heels of quite a few students. Some of them offered up greetings to Harry, and surprising a few even offered a greeting to Severus and Draco.  The two were infamous in their own right, and had a rather well known store on top if it. Many of the Hogwarts students frequented Brew For You, as they carried a wide selection of potions from cosmetic to medical. 

Harry somehow convinced them to sit in the Gryffindor stands for the match so the three settled in the teacher’s row in the front. Students started filing in, and before they knew it the players were coming out onto the field.

“Welcome to the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch game! My name is Luis Min and I’ll be your announcer today!  We’d like to welcome back our old Potions teacher, Severus Snape!” A loud voice boomed over the Pitch. Severus was grumbling under his breath but stood and offered a nod in acknowledgement, before shooting a glare at Harry who was shaking his head in denial, mouthing “Wasn’t me!”. Draco was almost kneeling over laughing so hard but after the announcement, the players flew out onto the field.

Severus found himself actually enjoying the game as it went on.  Both teams were, as Harry had said, actually fairly matched. Gryffindor’s one Beater was particularly brutal from Severus’s observations, and begrudgingly admitted they’d do well in the professional leagues. More than the game, though, Severus found his gaze drifting to Draco often, and with a bit of surprise, Harry as well. Both boys were thoroughly enjoying themselves and were engrossed in the game. Severus caught Draco cheering the Gryffindor team sometimes when the blonde didn’t think they were looking. He hadn’t been aware just how much the two really like the game, and found himself wondering why Harry had never tried to play professionally, but had taken a post at Hogwarts instead. Then he found himself thinking more about Harry, which led him to shake his head and focus back on the game. But Harry did look very nice in his Muggle clothes, jeans I believe he had said they were called.  Severus found himself staring at the black haired boy almost as often as the game itself.

The crowd gave a large roar as Gryffindor’s Seeker caught the Snitch, ending the game and the announcer calling out, “Haden Carmichaels has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Harry said, nudging Draco in the side. Draco frowned but then laughed and bumped him back.

“We should play a game sometime, I miss flying.” Draco said with longing. “Don’t get to ride nearly as much as I’d like with the workload at the shop.”

Harry nodded his agreement and the three made their way out of the stands, hoping to escape before most of the students tried leaving.  They made their way to Harry’s private chambers, which were situated somewhere near Gryffindor’s Common Room. Severus always wondered why Harry didn’t accept McGonnal’s offer to be Head of House, but assumed the man had his own reasons. Reasons, he found himself wondering about. As Severus was walking across the room he was overcome by a wave of dizziness and almost found himself falling to the ground. The dizziness was followed by a wave of fear he hadn’t felt the likes of in years. Draco caught him with a gasp and helped him to a chair before both boys looked at him warily.

“Are you alright Sev?” “Severus what’s the matter?” Both asked at the same time.

Severus waved his hands in assurance. “Nothing, nothing, just a bit dizzy. Maybe it’s because I haven’t eaten anything in a little while. I find myself forgetting quite often, especially when I’m working on a potion.”

“That’s not good! You need to eat properly.” Harry berated.

Draco nodded his head in agreement, “I try to get him to eat all the time, but the man is bloody stubborn when he doesn’t want to do something.”

“I’ll ask a house elf to bring you some biscuits,” Harry said, before saying “Blossom!”. A pop was heard an a house elf appeared.

“Yes Professor Potter, how cans Blossom be helping you?” the brown haired elf was dressed in a bright pink dish towel and had a equally as bright yellow beanie hat on her head.

“Blossom can Severus please get a plate of biscuits? And maybe some pumpkin juice for all of us?”

“Yes Professor! Blossom be getting it now!” The elf disappeared with another loud pop, and reappeared only a moment later with said items.

“Thank you, Blossom,” Harry offered in thanks as he accepted the items. Blossom bowed and returned to the kitchens as Harry offered the biscuits to Severus.

“Eat,” he said simply, handing the entire plate to the dark haired Potions Master. Draco poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and the three talked a bit as Severus ate. Harry found himself watching the man intently, making sure he ate the biscuits. Severus wasn’t sure why he was agreeing so readily, but found himself eating the biscuits quickly.  The biscuits helped, making him feel fuller than before, but the feeling of dread still seemed to be clinging to him. What was going on with him lately? Maybe he needed to get more sleep.

“You’ll take the floo home, my floo is already connected to your shop, so there’s no reason for you to apparate.” Harry found himself saying, causing a raised eyebrow from Draco. The blonde offered no argument however, and Severus remained quiet on the statement as well.

“If you don’t mind, Sev, I’ll stay a little bit and talk to Harry about the match. I know it doesn’t interest you as much and you have that one Potions magazine you’ve been trying to get to without my “inane chatter” as you put it.” Draco said with a laugh. 

“You are correct, Draco, I’ll see you in a little while then.  Thank you for the invitation Harry. It was a nice break, and I did enjoy the game. You and Draco can pick a time during the week and we’ll have to have another game of chess soon.” Severus said. He made his way to Harry’s fireplace and took a handful of the floo dust, before shouting “Brew For You!” and disappearing.

 

**~*~**

 

Severus appeared from the fireplace and brushed himself off. However, as he looked around, he noticed almost immediately it was not his shop in front of him.He knew he’d said it correctly, and yet he was still in a room he did not recognize. There was a smell in the air, a strong odor that burned Severus’s nose when he inhaled. He immediately tried to apparate away but found he was unable to go. He looked around for more floo powder, but couldn’t find any. The sound of slithering made him look around frantically and he saw a large snake crawl across the ground, crawling closer to him. He put a hand in his pocket to grab his wand and his heart skipped a beat when he couldn’t find it. He frantically moved away from the rubble that made up the fireplace, and tried to put distance between him and the snake.  A loud laugh came from somewhere in the hallway, and Severus was hit with images of the War playing in his head. He let out a short breath and tried to shuffle away as the snake slithered towards him. Just as the snake was approaching him, it hissed and bared its fangs, lunging right at Severus. As the snake’s fangs were about to hit the flesh of his hand, Severus screamed and found himself in the fireplace of Brew For You.

Severus went to look in his pockets and pulled his wand out, grasping it in his hands like a lifeline before hesitantly making his way from the fireplace into the backroom of the shop. Everything looked normal here, but he knew he wasn’t in the same place only moments earlier.

The fireplace lit up and both Harry and Draco spilled out in near succession. 

“What the bloody hell was that?!” They both demanded, approaching Severus, and without a moment’s hesitation taking the man in a strong hug and clinging to him. Two sets of arms were wrapped around him enveloping him in the middle of the two younger boys. Severus let out a small cry, clinging to the two men that fate had seen to give him, and wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. 


End file.
